Amor a primeira vista
by adri yuki
Summary: Milo acaba de chegar no santuario e seu primeiro amigo foi Kamus mais de pois de uma viagem Milo volta diferente o que sera que vai acontecer entre os dois?...


era um dia normal no santuário até que um novo cavaleiro de ouro chega. seu nome era Milo e ele era muito lindo. quando ele chegou todos olharam para ele com cara de espanto menos o Afrodite que pensou " ele é tão lindo preciso virar amigo dele logo" mas ninguém sabia o que ele vinha fazer ali, até que o Grande Mestre convocou uma reunião dourada. todos ficaram curiosos para saber do que se tratava e ao mesmo tempo surpresos por verem aquele estranho ali.

Grande Mestre:- eu chamei todos vocês aqui hoje, para dizer que finalmente achamos o nosso novo cavaleiro de escorpião,

então espero que vocês tratem bem ele. Ele se chama Milo.

todos: - oi Milo se já bem vindo!

Milo: - obrigado acho que eu vou gostar de morar aqui.

Grande Mestre: - então precisamos de duas pessoas para mostrar o santuário e a casa de escorpião para Milo.

Afrodite: - eu e Kamus podemos fazer isso? se o senhor permitir é claro!

Grande Mestre: - então ele esta em suas mãos Afrodite! A reunião acabou podem voltar a seus afazeres.

Afrodite para Kamus: - você viu como o novo cavaleiro de escorpião eh bonito.

Kamus: - que é isso Afrodite? tah me estranhando!

Afrodite: - não...é isso Camus!você acha que eu seria capas de fazer uma coisa dessas?

Afrodite: - venha Milo que eu e Kamus vamos levar você até sua casa e amanhã nos te mostraremos o santuário.

Milo: - esta bem!

então eles se dirigem a casa de escorpião. Afrodite falava com Milo! tentando virar amigo dele. mas ele estava mesmo de olho no Kamus.

que parecia estar ali a força.

Milo:- qual é assua casa Kamus.- pergunta Milo todo sem jeito.

Kamus responde bem desanimado: - a de aquário!

Milo: - e a sua Afrodite?

Afrodite todo animado: - é a de peixes logo, logo vamos passar por ela!

e assim continuam caminhando em direção as cacas. até que começam a se aproximar da casa de aquário.

Milo: - Kamus se você não quiser acompanhar agente até a minha casa ñ precisa! fala com tom tristonho

Kamus muito aliviado responde:- então eu vou ficar por aqui mesmo! tchau! despede-se de Milo e Afrodite.

Afrodite:- Kamus ?

Kamus olha para Afrodite e fala:- que foi?

Afrodite: - como você pode ser tão groso com o nosso novo colega?

Kamus:- mas você ou viu ele dizer que se eu quisesse ir para minha casa eu podia!

Afrodite:- Kamus você é..."interrompido"

Milo: - deixa ele em paz Afrodite! você não tem nada a ver com a vida dele!ou você é apaixonado por ele?

Afrodite: - você nem conhece ele porque tá defendendo ele em?o que você acha que eu sou,ainda mais pra falar dos meus sentimentos.

Milo:-é... que...é que eu não quero que vocês briguem. ainda mais por minha causa.e a minha pergunta foi obvia da pra ver na sua cara.

Afrodite se irrita e sai dizendo: - já que você vai defender ele! e ainda por cima me chamar de gay,então se vira que eu to indo embora. E não vou mais te ajudar.

Kamus: - deixa ela aham que dizer ele! ele é assim mesmo. vamos que eu te mostro onde fica a sua casa.

Milo: - brigada! mas eu achei que você não gosta-se de que você nem bola me deu quando

o Afrodite disse que vocês iriam me mostrar o santuário.

Kamus: - no inicio eu admito que não fui muito com a sua cara! mas de pois que você enfrentou o Afrodite.

E ainda mais por minha causa você merece aminha amizade!

Milo: - mas o que tem o Afrodite? por que pequenas palavra mereça a sua amizade?

Kamus: - é que até hoje ninguém tirando a Atena tinha falado com ele dessa levar um soco ou um tapa de Afrodite.

Milo: - serio! eu fui o primeiro!

Kamus:- não se alegre muito o Afrodite guarda rancor por muito tempo.

Milo: - não se preocupe amanhã eu peso desculpas a ele!

Kamus:- aqui estamos na sua casa. A casa de escorpião! então boa noite!

Milo: - boa noite até a manhã!

Kamus: - até!

assim Milo entra em sua nova casa e Kamus se dirige para a dele. E no caminho em contra Afrodite meio triste.

Kamus: - O que foi Afrodite esta tudo bem?

Afrodite:- sim esta tudo bem! tirando o que aconteceu com o Milo hoje é claro -"fala com seus olhos cheios de lagrimas"

Kamus: - então boa noite!

Afrodite: - bay bay até!

Kamus se retira para sua casa e vai dormir. Enquanto isso na casa de escorpião. Milo está na cozinha fazendo um delicioso pudim de sorvete pra levar para Afrodite como pedido de desculpas. Ao terminar ele toma um banho e vai dormir.

A o se acordar e de pois de se lavar Milo começa a preparar o café da manhã quando faltava só colocar o café na mesa ouve alguém o chamar na porta de sua casa.

era Kamus.

Milo: - oi Kamus! tudo bem?

Kamus: - oi ! tudo sim!

Milo: - entra! Só não repara a bagunça é que eu me alevantei are sem e não deu tempo de arrumar nada!

Kamus: - que é isso eu não reparo nessas coisas. olhando por todo o lado

Milo: - você quer tomar café?

Kamus: - ...

Milo: - o café ta quentinho a cabei de fazer! e acabei de arrumar a mesa! você vai quere ou não?

Kamus:- ai eu não resisto um cafézinho feito na hora eu vou quere sim!

Milo: - então se sem tá que eu vou buscar outra xícara.

Kamus: - ta bem.

Milo busca a outra xícara. esse sem tá do lado de Kamus, e começa a com versar com ele.

Kamus: - como você passou a noite Milo?

Milo: - bem e você?

Kamus: - bem!

Milo: - você viu o Afrodite hoje?

Kamus: - hoje não! porque Milo?

Milo: - é que eu fiz um pudim de sorvete para ver se ele me perdoa do que eu falei para ele ontem!

Kamus: - como você adivinhou que o Afrodite ama sorvete.

Milo: - intuiçã acho!

depois que terminaram o café o Milo foi a casa de Afrodite e Kamus foi meditar um pouco.

Milo: - AFROODiiiiiiiiiiTEEEEEEEEE!VOCÊ TÁ EM CASA!

Afrodite: - não precisa gritar eu não sou surdo!

Milo: - desculpa! eu trousse isso para você. espero que goste?

Afrodite pega o pote e pergunta: - oque é isso?

Milo responde: - é um pudim de sorvete espero que goste? agora tenho que ir e espero que me perdoe pelo o que eu fiz ontem

aquilo não foi jeito de falar com você me desculpa! é que eu não com sigo ver duas pessoas brigando e não me meter.

então espero que goste e aceite minhas desculpas e também prometo nunca mais te chamar de gay na frente dos outros. tchau

Afrodite: - tá eu te desculpo! e espero que cumpra com assua promessa. até

Milo volta para sua casa quando ele está quase terminando a faxina ouve alguém lhe chamar é Mú de Áries com vidando-o para um almoço em sua casa.

Milo: - quem mais vai estar nesse almoço Mú?

Mú:- todos os cavaleiros que quiserem ir!

se você quiser levar alguma coisa para ajudar pode levar tá!

Milo:- tá bom!

Mú continua seu percurso e convida Afrodite e Kamus que diz que vão o ajudar na cozinha e que quem sabe o Milo iria ajudar também.

Afrodite e Kamus: - VAMOSSSSSSSS! MILOOOOOOOOOO! o Mú está esperando. anda logo nos ficamos de ajudar na cozinha mas com assua demora

nós só vamos chegar lá para o jantar.

Milo: - calma eu estou limpando minha armadura não quero chegar lá parecendo um porco e alias ela está ficando linda...

Kamus: - quer ajuda?

Milo: - sim claro!

Kamus: - tá já vou lhe ajudar! espera aqui Afrodite que eu já volto.

Afrodite: - ta pode deixar eu não vou mexer em nada!

Kamus vai ajudar Milo e logo eles voltam.

Milo e Kamus: - vamos Afrodite?

Afrodite: - vamos sim!

chegando na casa de Áries eles se dirigem direto para a cozinha mas todos me nós Mú estavam olhando para o cavaleiro de escorpião e pensando

"como a armadura dele está tão brilhosa" e também pensavam "como o Mú pode convidar ele"

então na hora do almoço o Mú começa fazendo um pequeno discurso e agradecendo a todos por terem vim especialmente os cavaleiros

de escorpião e de aquário que nunca avim participado de uma programação em sua casa.

então a festa começa Milo passa a festa inteira com Kamus,e Afrodite tenta tirar Kamus de perto do Milo mas não com segue.

Então a caba desistindo e vai se divertir com mascara da e Kamus riem para valer e todo mundo fica querendo saber do que eles estão rindo.

Kamus: - então Milo como Atena achou você?

Milo: - se eu te contar você não acredita.

Kamus: - vai fala logo!

Milo: - tá eu conto quando eu era adolescente eu notei que era diferente por causa daminha unha. não sei porque?

mais eu nunca cortei ela foi crescendo e tomando essa forma e não sei porque eu comecei a cortar as outras

e deixei só ela crescer e acabei pintando de vermelho dai ela me acho. agora essa unha é a minha agulha escarlate.

De pois fui mandado para uma ilha cheia de escorpiões.

essa é aminha história você gostou?

Kamus: - sério você tinha a unha grande e pintada?

Milo: - eu to brincando mais você devida ver a sua cara de espanto é muito engraçada!

Kamus: - a historia também!

Milo e Kamus: -

ao final do almoço todos se dirigem a suas casas menos Milo e Kamus que resolvem ir meditar.

Quando eles começam a meditar chega o Afrodite e fala.

Afrodite: - tem uma reunião na casa do Shaka.

Kamus: - esta bem nós Java mos... Vamos Milo ver o que eles querem agora! Fala meio triste por não poder terminar sua meditação.

Milo: - este bem!

Então eles se dirigem até a casa de virgem e quando chegam lá eles encontram todos os cavaleiros reunidos.

Shaka: - finalmente vocês chegaram!

Milo e Kamus: - desculpa a demora.

Shaka: - já estão todos aqui?

Todos: - sim!

Shaka: - então eu vou começar... eu estava falando com o Grande Mestre para Ele nos dar permição para nós sairmos do santuário. Adivinhem o que o Mestre disse...

Milo: - eu SEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Todo mundo olhou para ele como se ele tivesse comedido um erro em responder mas ele continuou.

Milo: - como eu dizia eu sei o que o Grande Mestre falou.

Afrodite: - então fala logo.

Milo: - ele disse que vai permitir a nossa saída do santuário não é verdade Shaka?

Shaka estava de boca aberta olhando para Milo até que Afrodite que estava a seu lado o cutuca e grita.

Afrodite: - SHAKAAAAAAAAA!

Shaka no mesmo instante da um pulo e fala.

Shaka: - que foi?

Todos: nada.

Kamus: - e então o que foi que o Grande Mestre falou?

Shaka: - a é ele disse que nos podemos ir para aonde nos quisermos

Todos: VIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Só Kamus que não gostou da idéia.

Milo: - e então gente nos vamos pra onde!

Shaka: - eu ainda ñ pensei nessa parte.

Afrodite: - eu sei que tal nós irmos para uma praia.

Todos: bela idéia Afrodite.

E Kamus continuava pensando que essa idéia era idiotice

Mú:- mas para que praia nós vamos?

Mascara da morte: que tal uma praia da Califórnia.

Aldebaran: - gostei da idéia.

Shaka: - então está combinado nós vamos para Califórnia.

Nisso Kamus se levanta e fala: - eu não vou! E se retira

Milo: - Kamus!

Kamus olha para Milo que está com um olhar triste no rosto mas se faz de forte e sai.

Afrodite: - não se preocupe Milo ele é chato assim mesmo.

Mascara da Morte: - é ele sempre foi assim um...

Dohko: - isso mesmo um desmancha prazeres

Saga: - é quantas viagens ele já estragou por não querer ir junto

Milo fica espantado e grita com os olhos cheios de lagrimas

Milo: - ELE NÃO É ASIM!

Os que não estavam o vindo a com versa se apavoram e olham para Milo com um olhar assustado. E Milo sai correndo. Passa pelo Kamus com as mãos no rosto Kamus vê que Milo estava chorando e tenta o alcançá-lo mas não consegue. Milo Chega na sua casa e se atira em cima do sofá e continua chorando até que ouve alguém dizendo.

Alguém: - Milo o que aconteceu? Porque choras?

Milo se vira para ver quem é era Kamus que ao ver o estado do amigo o abrasa edis.

Kamus: - vai pode chorar Milo. Coloca tudo pra fora!

E logo de pois que Milo se acalmou Kamus olha para ele e pergunta.

Kamus: - Milo porque você estava chorando?

Milo: - por nada não.

Kamus: - Milo ninguém chora por nada.

Milo: - tá bom eu te conto. É que de pois que você saiu me falaram que você era um desmancha prazeres que já tinha estragado um monte de viagens só porque você não queria ir. Era por isso que eu tava chorando.

Kamus: - só por isso achei que era coisa mais grave!

Milo: - Mas você não vai fazer nada?

Kamus: - fazer o que se o que eles disseram é isso que dessa vez eu não vou ir.

Milo: - sabe acho que também não vou.

Kamus: - já que você tá mais calmo eu vou indo tenho muita coisa pra fazer tchau até amanhã

Milo: - até Kamus.

Assim Kamus foi para sua casa e Milo foi dormir. No outro dia Milo não a via visto o Kamus e resolveu ir procurá-lo ele se encontrou com o Aiolios que estava descendo para sua casa com um balde e uma vassoura.

Milo: - você viu o Kamus?

Aiolios: - se não me engano ele está lá encima.

Milo: - brigada tchau

Aiolios: - de nada

Milo continua subindo as escadas e ao chegar lá em cima vê Kamus conversando com o Afrodite

Milo: - oi Kamus. oi Afrodite

Kamus e Afrodite: - oi

Afrodite: - Então Kamus você vai ir com nós né.

Milo:e então como vão as...

Kamus:não! acho que não

Milo tenta de novo: - e então como vão as... e é interrompido mais uma vez

Afrodite: - a então eu ñ sei se vou ir.

Milo se irrita e fala: - PU*&&%$$*%$&!

Isso dá um alivio em Milo que só ele sabe mas pelo o outro lado Kamus e Afrodite olham pra ele com uma cara de espanto.

Milo: - poso falar com você Kamus asos

Afrodite olha para Milo e Kamus e diz : - tchau Kamus. Á e Milo se você vai não se esqueça de arrumar assua mala nós saímos daqui de tardinha.

Milo: - eu já arrumei! ¬¬

Kamus: - mas que falta de respeito foi aquela Milo você nunca foi assim.

Milo responde um pouco envergonhado: - tem tá ficar meia hora TENTANDO PERGUNTAR PARA UMA PESOA COMO ELA ESTÁ QUAMDO NIMGEM TE DA BOLA...

Kamus olha para Milo assustado e pergunta: - você tem ciúmes do Afrodite?

Milo:- eu... eu não por que ?

Kamus: - por dana não... só pra saber.

Milo:-tá... você vai ir com nos na praia.

Kamus:- acho que não

Milo olha pra Kamus com cara de cachorrinho quando perde o dono e fala:-ah vamos Kamus..

Kamus olha para Milo e diz:- não adianta eu não vou.

Milo: - então esta bem não vá.

Milo volta para sua casa sem ao menos dizer tchau para Kamus.

No avião

Mú: - pessoal infeliz mente dessa vez nosso querido amigo Kamus não vai ir conosco.

Todos ficam em silêncio. Até que alguém grita: - finalmente nós não vamos precisar ficar carregando um estraga prazeres pra cima e pra baixo.

Todos olham para o fundo e vem o Kanon sentado com um belo sorriso no rosto.

Todos: é verdade concordamos com você saga.

Menos Milo e Mú que olham para trás e dizem:- pessoal isso é coisa que se diga de um amigo.

Todos:- desculpa Mú mas admita que vai ser bom não ter ele por perto

Milo fala pra ci mesmo:- bem que eu queria que o Kamus tivesse vindo.

Mú: olha para Milo que está sentado ao seu lado e diz: - eu entendo como é.

Milo fica assustado e olha para Mú e diz:- quem te perguntou?

A viagem começa Milo está dormido quando ouve alguém lhe chamar ele olha assustado achando que era Kamus. Mas na verdade era Mú que lhe dizia:- vamos a corda nós já chegamos.

Milo: - chegamos!

Mú: - sim chegamos!

eles dizem do avião e olham aquele céu limpo e claro Milo logo se lembra de Kamus que avia ficado do santuário.

eles vão para o hotel já pensando na praia. No hotel os quartos foram divididos assim:

Milo e Mú, Mascara da Morte e Shura , Aldebaran e Afrodite , Dohko e Aiolios ,Saga e Kanon,Shaka e Aiolia .

cada par foi para o seu quarto e Milo deu graças aos deuzes por ter ficado no quarto de Mú e não nodo Mascara da Morte.

porque sue ultimo encontro com ele não avia sido muito agradável.

(flash back)

Milo está correndo nas escadas do santuário quando de repente se choca com o mascara da morte.

mascarada morte fala bravo para Milo: - olha por onde anda novato! e se você se topar mais uma ves comigo você vai ver...

Milo: - me desculpe mais foi sem querer.

mascara: - não me interessa. e espero que você não passe mais na minha frente a inda mais na viagem.

(fim flash back)

no dia seguinte todos se levantaram cedo para irem a praia me nos Milo. Que estava se sentindo um pouco só sem o Kamus.

Então ele resolveu ligar para ver como Kamus estava mas ninguém a tendeu, Milo ficou preocupado mas de pois de falar com o Shaka ficou mais calmo.

mas não queria sair do quarto até que Mú resolveu ir buscar ele de uma vez por todas. Mú contou seu plano para Aiolia que falou meio sem querer.

Aiolia: - Não sei se isso vai dar certo! eu acho que nos devemos respeitar ele um pouco. pois ele só conhece... ou melhor ele só se da bem com você Mú.

Mú: - eu sei que por ele ser novato os outros não vão muito com a cara dele mas se ele começar a andar comigo e com você logo, logo ele terá se enturmado..

Aiolia: - ta bom eu te ajudo!

eles sobem até o quarto do Milo e o encontram de sunga deitado na cama com uma cara de cachorrinho abandonado. Mú diz para Aiolia.

Mú: - espera aqui que eu falo com ele.

Aiolia: - esta bem mas não sei se é uma boa idéia.

Mú vendo que Milo não avia visto ele encosta a porta nova mente, e entes de entrar bate na porta e diz

Mú: - Milo sou eu o Mú pode abrir a porta pra mim?

Milo: - já estou indo espera um pouco.

Milo abre a porta e vê Mú com um sorriso estranho no rosto.

Mú: - estou vendo que você vai descer até a praia ou me enganei.

Milo: - eu estava mesmo pensando em ir até a praia mas de pois que me mudei. mudei de idéia porque me lembrei que não ia ter nem um amigo lá para conversar.

Mú: - desse jeito você me ofende Milo. ou você não me considera como um amigo.

Milo: - desculpa Mú eu não queria te ofender, mas é que os outros vão ficar me olhando estranho, a inda mais com essa sunga eu estou ridículo.

Mú: - que é isso Milo você não está ridículo.

Milo: - a inda se eu fosse um pouco mais magro e um pouco mais bronzeado dai eu não iria mesen...

Mú: - Milo você é tão belo que eu perto de você me sinto até com anda logo e vamos para a praia e não quero mais saber de você ficar pensando no Kamus ele está bem no santuário.

Milo: - mas eu não entendo porque que ele não quis vir e tam...

Mú: - MILO JÁ CHEGA! DE FICAR SÓ PENSAMDO NO KAMUS. VOCÊ ESTÁ FICAMDO DUEMTE POR NÃO SAIR DESE QUANTO!

Milo: - é como se você se preocupasse comigo.

Mú: - você acha que se eu não me preocupasse com você eu estaria aqui agora?

Milo: - é verdade você está perdendo de ficar na praia para ficar aqui tentando me animar.

Mú: - então vamos!

Milo: - ta bom vamos.

Milo e Mú foram para a praia e se divertiram muito e assim o tempo foi passando quando viram ja estava na hora de voltar.

Milo: - Mú brigada por fazer está viagem que para mim ia ser uma merda, se transformar em uma enorme alegria.

Mú: - que é isso amigos são para estas coisas. agora vamos que os outros estão nos esperando.

ao chegar no santuário.

Milo no tá que o Kamus está o chega em sua casa e logo Kamus a parece.

Kamus: - oi Milo!

Milo: - oi ! como foi ficar aqui no santuário praticamente sozinho?

Kamus: - meio solitário mas consegui meditar em paz pelo menos por três semanas. e sua viagem como foi?

Milo: - bem! agora acho que vou tomar um banho pois este vôo quase me matou de cansaço.

Kamus: - então eu também, já estou indo. tchau

Milo: - tchau.

Kamus sobe para sua casa muito triste pois Milo não esta do jeito que ele imaginava.

Milo toma seu banho e vai dormir no outro dia. é acordado com um cheirinho de rosas quando no tá que Afrodite está ao lado de sua cama.

Milo da um pulo e fala: - AFRODITE! o que você está fazendo aqui?

Afrodite: - vim te convidar para me ajudar a fazer ao jantar de hoje! você pode convidar mais uma pessoa!

Milo: - tá mais eu e a pessoa que eu convidar vamos ficar com a sobremesa tá!

Afrodite: - está bem!você não vai se alevantar?

Milo olha de baixo das cobertas e vê que está só de cueca e fala para Afrodite

Milo: - com licença!

Afrodite: tudo bem eu não ligo pode se levantar tranqüilo.

Milo olha para Afrodite com uma cara de quem o quer dar um no tá que o cosmo do Milo começa a ficar mais forte e com raiva.

Afrodite: - acho melhor eu ir até depois.

Milo diz com um tom de raiva na voz: - tchau

depois que Afrodite sai Milo se arruma e vai convidar o Mú para o ajudar a fazer um pavê de trufa para o jantar.

Mú concorda e os dois se dirigem para a casa de peixes. mas acabam dando de cara com Kamus que está com um pote de sorvete nas mães.

Milo e Mú: - oiiiiiiii! Kamus!

Kamus: - oi

Milo : - você está indo a onde Kamus?

Kamus: - eu ia pedir para você colocar esse sorvete na sua geladeira porque aminha queimou mas eu acho que vou deixar aqui no Afrodite mesmo.

Mú: - o que deu nele?

Milo: - não sei!

Kamus entra na casa de Afrodite seguido por Milo e Mú pergunta para Afrodite se podia deixar ali o sorvete Afrodite responde que sim e pergunta se ele vai ajudar o Milo na cozinha ele responde que não. e sai embirado pensando na vingança.

Milo e Mú fazem a sobremesa e vão ajudar Afrodite com o resto das coisas no final estava tudo pronto tudo no lugar até parecia festa de casamento só faltava o bolo.

todos foram chegando. Kamus para não se sentar perto de ninguém senta na ponta da mesa como a outra estava encostada na parede ele era o único. Milo senta-se

do lado de Mú no final da mesa. vendo que Kamus era o único sentado na ponta da mesa grita

Milo: - VAITER QUE PAGAR ACOMTÁ KAMUS!

todos Ca em na risada menos Kamus.

que abaixa a cabeça e continua comendo pensando como iria se vingar.

depois que todo mundo avia comido. Milo e Mú se levantam e vão buscar a sobremesa.

Mú: - pessoal antes de eu mandar o Milo trazer quero dizer que não vou tolerar nem um trocadilho e espero que isso não aconteça porque Milo anda muito sensível não me perguntem porque! que eu não sei!

todos: - esta bem Mú!

Mú: - pode trazer o pavê Milo.

Kamus não se agüenta esse cobra dando uma tranquinha em Milo e fala:- é pavê ou pa cume

todos caem na risada até que Milo enrosca o pé na perna de Kamus e cai de cara no pavê todos ficam espantados por verem Kamus dar uma tarnquinha em Milo, mas ao verem Milo se levantar com a cara toda cheia de pavê caem na risada Milo olha para Kamus e sai correndo.

Mú: - SILENCIOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

todos ficam espantados ao verem Mú gritar daquele jeito ja que ele era um dos mais calmos do santuário e Mú continua falando

Mú: - está vendo o que você fez KAMUS por sua culpa ficamos sem sobremesa e o Milo agora que estava começando a se enturmar ficou todo constrangido.

Shaka: - concordo com você Mú e me arrependo por ter rido dele.

mascara da morte: - é verdade que nos fizemos mal ter rido dele. mas quem deve pedir desculpas é o Kamus.

Kamus: - porque eu?

Shura: você sim Kamus lá na praia o Milo não parou um minuto de falar de você e agora quando ele chega você o - trata desse jeito como se não se importasse com o que ele sente.

Kamus: - mas ele que começou.

Kanon: - desculpa me intrometer mas isso é minha culpa eu que falei pra ele fazer de conta que estava melhor sem o Kamus.

Saga: - não acredito que você fez isso Kanon.

Saga: - desculpa..

Mú: - está tudo bem Kanon só que o Kamus vai ter que pedir desculpas para o Milo que está com os nervos a flor da pele.

Kamus: - mas eu ñ quero porque ele mereceu...

Mú: - KAMUS! você vai pedir desculpas pro Milo agora mesmo... se não... falou com um tom de raiva

Kamus: - ta bom eu peso desculpa pra ele mas fiquem sabendo que é contra aminha vontade

Kamus se dirige até a casa de Kamus chega lá bate na porta como ninguém atende resolve entrar. Ao chegar na sala se depara com Milo que está deitado no sofá com a cabeça afundada num travesseiro que por coincidência avia sido presente do Kamus. E ao mesmo tempo Kamus no tá que Milo está num desespero total e fala com uma voz meiga.

Kamus: - oi Milo eu vim... Kamus foi interrompido por Milo que o olha com uma cara de ódio e diz

Milo: - depois de todo aquele vexame que você me fez passar ainda tem cara de pau de vir aqui!

Milo ao terminar de falar ñ se agüenta e começa a chorar inconsolável Kamus vendo aquilo abrasa Milo e diz com um tom de culpa.

Kamus: desculpa Milo eu não queria te humilhar desse jeito... e eu não sabia que uma pequena brincadeira podia ofender alguém assim desse jeito... agora pode chorar a vontade eu vou ficar aqui com você, até, você se acalmar está bem. mas se você preferir eu vou embora...

nesse momento Kamus solta Milo e se levanta seguindo em direção a porta..

Milo fala nomeio de um choro inconsolável: - por favor fica aqui comigo que eu estou precisando de um ombro amigo para desabafar um pouco se não eu vou explodir de vez..

Kamus olha para Milo que está tentando segurar seu choro e fala: - claro que eu fico com você e assim você já me com tá o que esta te deixando assim.

Kamus senta-se no tapete e olha para Milo fazendo um sinal para ele vir sentar do seu lado. Milo desse do sofá abrasado na almofada e senta se do lado de coloca a almofada no colo de Kamus e deita sua cabeça na almofada e começa a desabafar conta sobre as ferias e por tudo que anda passando ao terminar se senta e olha para Kamus que pega e o encara com os olhos cheios de água, o puxa para perto dele e o dá um abraço bem forte.

Milo: - espero que me perdoe pelo o que eu fiz pra você.

Kamus: - quem deve ser perdoado aqui sou eu por não ver pelo o que você estava passando.

Milo: - então vamos fazer assim eu te perdôo, e você me perdoa.

Kamus: - está bem!

Milo: - vamos meditar?

Kamus: - vamos sim!

ao se dirigirem para o jardim a onde vão meditar os outros cavaleiros comentam.- finalmente se entenderam - concordo plenamente-e eles ficam melhor assim...

CONTINUA!


End file.
